What Will Come
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Randy, an Aasimar Paladin, and James, a Tiefling Thief are thrust together to stop the imminent destruction of Toril.  A comedy of Godly proportions.


Notes - This story is set in Faerun, but is not based off of any of the FR books. In fact, it is more closely related to Good Omens by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Original characters only, so no familiar faces, except, of course for the Gods included within. Just trying for an original story in a shared world. Hope you all like it.

SilverWolf

What Will Come

Prologue

Since he was a child, growing up living with his human mother, James knew he was different from others. For one, he had horns, curling the shape of his head like as if it was the most natural thing. Secondly, he was what his mother would call a horror. All the other children in the small town of Grandil, had been good tempered and nice. He had learnt to steal and get away with it, while being naughty whenever he could. He liked it, it was much more fun than being good.

Now, as an adult and well suited to his life of crime and shadows, James stalked the stuffy little cleric of Helm to his place of residence. Clutched in the chubby hands of the priest was a book. A very important book by the sounds of it, and the thing he had been sent to steal. His latest employer had seemed bent on getting his hands on it as a matter of fact. A fact that had him more interested than he truly wanted to be.

After all, his employer at the moment was a cleric of Cyric. Not someone to be messed with.

Slipping silently into the shadows beside the small building that the priest he was stalking entered, he stopped to look about his surroundings. He was in one of the poorer sections of the city of Waterdeep and was, as the time of night suggested, alone. Spotting the grubby window close to where he was, he slowly made his way to it, and peeked inside. Merrily, a fire danced in the fireplace directly opposite his dirty peephole and the sight was oddly comforting. He was always one to like heat, especially that of fire.

Shaking his head clear of a recent fire he had set in someone's house, he went back to his observations. The Priest was sitting in a chair, still hugging the book close to himself. Those small chubby hands turning white from the death grip he was holding the object in. James had a sudden sympathy - not something he liked the feeling of at all! - for the book. Though it looked sturdy enough, it also looked rather old and crumbly around the edges.

The balding pate of the small, fat man seemed to glimmer in the light of the fire, and it was only then that he noted that the nervous, fearful look might not be nature for the human man, but from an obvious fear of having the book taken from him. James smirked to himself. If only this pathetic looking human knew that he had been chosen to get the book, perhaps he would have just left it on the table in front of the chair he was currently sitting in and invite him in!

It was then that everything went to hell.

A small ball of fire entered through a half open door that must lead to the bedroom and, as if in slow motion, it rested on the wooden floor of the small town house and exploded outward, setting everything in its path on fire. For a brief moment, James wished he was a wizard, but the thought was blasted out of him as the window he was leaning against shattered and he went soaring into the building opposite him. He was momentarily stunned and as h shook his head to clear his mind, he couldn't help but congratulate the wizard. The fireball had been marvellous to behold, but a little too much for his aching head.

As his thoughts organised themselves properly again, he hopped into the house through the open hole that used to be the glass-paned window and lifted a hand to cover his nose. The cleric had been caught unawares from the blast and had the blackened and dried up look of someone who had been burnt to a crisp, an accurate assumption as that was exactly what had happened to the fellow.

The book was gone.

With a shrug, he wished the wizard luck on his journeys running from angry priests of a diabolical God and walked out the front door. The book already out of his mind as he thought up his own story to tell said angry priests.

A/N - Well, that is the prologue. The actual chapters will be bigger than this, just so you know. Hope you all enjoy, and if not, well, I don't really mind.


End file.
